Blinded
by theoddestcastle
Summary: Brennan and Angela are having a girls day, while Hodgins and Booth have a guys day. Some B&B loving at the end. My secret santa fic for 2bbornot2bb


Author's Note: Hi there! I finally present my Bones Secret Santa Fic for 2bbornot2bb. I apologize for this taking so long. I intended for it to be posted on Christmas, but then the site was down.

The characters she wished for were B&B and Hodgela, and for the fic to include fun and relationship advice. Although I am in the worst position to give out relationship advice, let alone write it, I sure hope she enjoys it.

* * *

**Blinded**

Temperance Brennan stepped out of car into the warm D.C. sun, stretching the kinks out of her muscles. After adjusting her top, she opened the back door of her car and smiled at the tiny face peering back at her.

"Good morning, Christine," she gushed to her daughter, reaching down to lightly tickle her. Christine smiled and squirmed as her mother's fingers danced across her belly.

"Are you ready to have lunch with your Aunty Angela?" Brennan asked her daughter as she unlatched her baby carrier from its base. "She is very excited to see you again. Unfortunately Michael Vincent will not be here. He is with Uncle Jack, Daddy, and Parker having a 'Guys Only Day.' It's just like how we're having a 'Girls Only Day.'"

Brennan nudged the car door shut with her foot and engaged the locks with a firm press of the key fob button. She began to walk towards the diner and continued her one-sided conversation with Christine. "Although, I do not understand why it's called 'Girls Day.' Your Aunty Angela and I are no longer girls. You are a girl of course." She smiled as she looked down at her daughter.

Christine simply blinked up at her mother and gave her a tiny smirk. "Women's Day would be a more satisfactory title. But, it does not roll off the tongue, as your daddy would say, quite as well as Girls Day does. So I will accept it."

The bell above the diner's door jingled brightly, as Brennan walked in carrying Christine. The waitresses stopped to greet them, and continued about their business. She waved said 'hello' to everyone and immediately spotted Angela sitting at their usual table.

Angela smiled as her best friend walked towards her, toting the mocha-colored baby carrier. She got up and gave Brennan a side hug. "Hey sweetie! And hello there, Ms. Christine! You look absolutely lovely."

When Brennan set Christine down and unbuckled her, Angela lifted her 'niece' and goddaughter out of her carrier. She blew a raspberry on her neck causing Christine to kick out excitedly and let out what sounded like a giggle. "You ready to order, Bren?" Angela asked, looking up at her friend who was snapping a picture of them on her phone.

"Yes, I'm ready," Brennan replied as she sat down across from Angela and Christine. She quickly sent the picture to Booth and Hodgins before sliding her phone into Christine's baby bag.

* * *

"Woo! Yeah! Go Bryce!" Parker exclaimed as he cheered on the outfielder coming up to bat.

Standing on his lap was Michael Vincent, who was bouncing up and down cheering on the Nationals in his own language. Booth and Hodgins kept an eye on the duo, to make sure Michael Vincent didn't topple forward. Parker was doing an excellent job, keeping a firm grip on toddler's waist.

Parker gentle brought Michael Vincent down so he was sitting on his lap. "What do you think, Mikey? Is the B-man gonna go yard?" Parker asked.

Michael Vincent leaned back against Parker's chest and looked up at the older boy. He smiled and shook his head. Parker gasped. "No? He's not going to hit one out of the park?"

Michael Vincent giggled and nodded his head. "Okay," Parker said. "If you say so." Parker shrugged and looked up to watch #34 step into the batter's box.

"Parker is really great with him." Hodgins said with a smile on his face.

Booth smiled, looking at his first born with the kind of pride only a father could know and have. "He is. He's really good with Mikey and Christine. He's always helping out. There isn't a selfish bone in his body."

"He is going into a fine young man," Hodgins replied as Parker turned back to look at him and Booth in playful disbelief. "What's up bub?" Booth asked.

"I asked Mikey if he thought Harper was going to hit a home run. He said no and Harper struck out. This kid is amazing, aren't you Mikey?" Parker looked down at his 'cousin' and ran a finger under his chin. Michael Vincent just nodded with a tiny smile on his face, causing Booth and Hodgins to let out a laugh.

"Hey Hodgins, did you get the picture from Bones?" Booth asked showing his phone to him.

"That must be the message I just got," Hodgins replied, the ding from his phone signaling a new message.

He retrieved his phone out of his cargo shorts' side pocket and clicked on the envelope icon. It was the picture of Angela holding Christine and kissing her. Both shared the same look of happiness etched onto their faces.

Hodgins looked at the picture with a sparkle in his eyes. Ever since the birth of their goddaughter, Angela had been dropping subtle hints of trying for another baby sometime soon. He knew that she wanted a little girl. He wanted a girl too.

Booth nudged the entomologist. "I know that look. Angela wants another baby doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Hodgins said. "She wants a little girl. I want a baby girl too." He paused for a moment. "But, I don't think I could handle the same scare we had with Michael Vincent, again," he confessed.

"Well, let me ask you this bug man," Booth said. "If your next baby were indeed born blind, would you love him or her, any less than Mikey here?"

"No! Of course not! I would never!" Hodgins began to argue, but was quickly cut off by Booth.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. You and Angela are amazing people and parents. The both of you love wide and freely. Michael Vincent is lucky to have you both as his parents. As long as this next baby feels that same kind of love, then that's all there is to it. Sure there may be tiny obstacles along the way, but no one ever said that the road of parenthood was easy. This baby will be born into a beautiful home, surrounded by people who love her and swear to protect her."

Hodgins nodded. "You're absolutely right. Thanks, man. I needed to hear that."

Booth clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Anytime, man. Now, let's enjoy this game huh?"

* * *

"So Bren, it's been more than six weeks now," Angela said as they strolled by a lingerie store. "Have you and Booth knocked boots yet, since Christine was born?"

"No," Brennan confessed. "Between work, caring for Christine, and helping to shuttle Parker from school to his multiple extra curricular activities, we haven't had the time to do so."

Angela gave her best friend a pointed look. "That needs to be fixed. Hodgins and I will gladly take Christine for the night. You and daddy Booth can go out and have dinner and some alone time. You two can do the horizontal mambo until the sun comes out."

"I don't know Ange," Brennan sighed. "Christine still isn't sleeping that well at night."

"She'll be fine," Angela replied. "You folks can pick her up in the morning. I know you want to, Bren. I can see it in your eyes. Besides, this will be the perfect opportunity for Jack and I to see how what it would be like to have a baby girl in the house."

"Oh, all right." Brennan relented. "Let's go."

"Yay!" Angela exclaimed as she led them back to the lingerie store. "Now, let's find you something to wear that will knock those crazy striped socks off his feet!"

* * *

"Bones, I'm home!" Booth called out as he walked through the front door of their home. It was dark and quiet.

"Did you have fun today?" a voice asked from the top of the stairs.

Booth looked at his girlfriend and lost his breath. She was dressed in a very short silk robe, accenting her long, beautiful legs. Her hair was down, and tousled in the absolute sexiest way possible. The dimmed light from the hallway made her look a Greek goddess.

He quickly made his way up the stairs and kissed Brennan with fire and passion before abruptly breaking off the kiss. "Wait, where's Christine?" he asked, stopping to listen for any sound of his daughter.

"Angela took her for the night. Did you drop Parker off back at Rebecca's?"

"Yeah." Booth replied, his voice hoarse as he attacked Brennan's luscious lips.

Brennan nipped at the bottom of Booth's lips as she traced a circle on his chest and drew a line down from his torso to his navel. She could feel him through his jeans, already hard and waiting be let out. Booth let out a hiss as Brennan grazed his erection.

"Bedroom. Now!" Brennan ordered as she grabbed Booth's brass Army Infantry buckle and dragged him to their bedroom.

As soon as they got to their bedroom, Brennan began to quickly unbutton the red Nationals jersey he was wearing, and shoved it off his shoulders. "Slow down baby, " he said. "I want to take this nice and slow."

"Screw slow," Brennan whispered huskily into Booth's ear. "We can do slow after. It's been too long. I want it fast and hard." She deftly undid his belt buckle and unbuttoned his jeans, and pushed it down his waist.

"Bones, I-" Booth groaned as Brennan snaked her hand into his boxers and gave his cock a firm tug.

That's all it took for Booth to almost lose it. He growled and lay Brennan down onto the middle of their bed. He hovered over her, kissing her with fervor. Their tongues gliding together as he untied the sash in front of Brennan's robe. When the silk gave way, the sight of black lace with red trim greeted him. Brennan's beautiful, full, creamy breasts nearly spilled out of her bra as her nipples strained against the material.

"You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?" Booth breathed as he straddled her hips and slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders.

"I do," Brennan replied with a wicked smirk, leaning forward so Booth could unclasp her bra and tossed it aside.

Once the offending material was off, Booth took Brennan's breasts into his large hands and gave them a slight squeeze. "Booth!" Brennan gasped, her hips arching into his boxer-clad erection.

When Brennan's hot center touched his, Booth let out another hiss. He couldn't wait any longer. She wanted hard and fast? Well, she was going to get it. But he would definitely make it a point to take it slow afterwards. She needed to be worshiped properly: slowly and torturously like she deserved. He reached down and quickly took her panties off.

After shucking his boxers, he reached down to Brennan's entrance. He rubbed the length of her slit slowly with his thumb, only to find she was soaking wet. Booth brought his thumb to his lips and sucked the sweet juices off, groaning in pleasure.

"Booth!" Brennan nearly cried. "What part of 'now' don't you understand?"

Booth leaned forward and captured Brennan's lips as he wrapped a hand around his erection. He gave himself a tug before positioning himself and pushing into her slowly. Booth threw his head back, moaning at the pleasure that they had both been denied for so long.

"Ooh God!" Brennan sighed as her silky, wet folds welcomed Booth's hard cock home.

As Booth pulled out, Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him into her tighter on his slow push in. When he was fully inside her, he held himself there, reveling in the feel of her body.

"Fast and hard Booth," Brennan moaned, her chest heaving.

Booth clenched the sheets above Brennan's head and leaned down to kiss her once again. He thrust into her with everything he had, his balls slapping against her ass. She held onto his shoulders for leverage, shuddering as his rough calloused finger found her clit and stroked it.

"I'm so close," Brennan groaned as Booth pulled out and thrust back in.

It took one, two, three more deep thrusts before Booth hit her cervix sweetly, held himself there, and came hotly, his eyes going blind with stars. Brennan's walls clenched onto his hard cock, milking him for all he was worth.

Brennan placed a hand on his cheek, scruffy with a day's worth of stubble. Booth opened and closed his eyes, his vision slowly correcting itself. When he looked down at his girlfriend, he grinned.

She looked like a Rembrandt painting, or some sort of other fancy smancy old painter, lying in their bed. Her pale skin was flushed, contrasting their navy-colored sheets greatly. Her lips were swollen from their kisses and a sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead.

"I love you Booth," she said, smiling at him.

"And I love you too Bones," he replied, leaning down to kiss her once more.

"Are ready for round two?" Brennan asked, an evil grin on her face.

"Geez Bones, give a guy a break here." Booth chuckled, as he really was out of breath. "I need some recovery time."

Brennan smiled wickedly and wrapped her legs around his waist once more. She leaned forward and flipped them so she was on top. She looked down at him and kissed his lips. "Well then…allow me."

* * *

AN: Just a quick end note, if you follow my Caress Me Down series, I haven't forgotten. I have updates coming!


End file.
